Married by mistake
by yazan123
Summary: I was reading a sakurax shisui fic, and I loved this couple, so yeah I thought about something, please give it a chance. It's a modern story were doctor Sakura found herself married to the strangest patient ever.
1. chapter 1

Sakura p.o.v

Fine. I'm taking a thorough, three-minute peek.

How can I help it when the man on the bed is an anatomical wonder? His features are perfectly symmetrical, which is something I've rarely seen, whether in patients or in cadavers. Smooth, sun-bronzed skin is draped over impeccable bone structure - high cheekbones, a forehead I feel like I can flatten my palm on, a prominent, narrow nose that's slightly bulbous at the tip.And that curly dark hair falling on his forehead.

Oh, what I'd give to study that face up close.

Suddenly, his eyes open and the breath I didn't even know I was holding leaves me in a soft gasp. He turns his head and his dark eyes meet mine. They narrow at first beneath creased, thick eyebrows. Thick, but not bushy. Then they light up as his thin lips form a smile , bringing out the lines at the sides of his mouth.

I stand a little straighter and swallow.

"Aren't you going to come in and give me a kiss beautiful ?" he asks in a husky voice that makes my heart stop.

I run my fingers nervously through my hair. "W-why would I do that, Mr..." I quickly glance at the name by the door. "Uchiha?"

"shisui" he corrects me. "Because you look like you want to."

In spite of the fact that it isn't true, I blush. "I was just..."

"Just kidding," he says. "Seriously, though, shouldn't you come in? You're a doctor, aren't you?"

"I am?"

"The white coat." He points at what I'm wearing. "The stethoscope around your slender neck. And that smart look in your eyes."

"You mean the lack of sleep in my eyes."

He chuckles. "Well, come in. You've been waiting for me to wake up so you can check my vitals, haven't you? Or have you just been standing there watching me sleep?"

Again, my cheeks feel warm.

He crooks a finger. "Come on, I won't bite. Not unless you want me to."

I ignore the prickling sensation in my cheeks, draw a deep breath and step forward.

"Uchiha san , please stop flirting," I tell him as I pull my stethoscope off my neck.

"Maybe not even then," he goes on as if he hasn't heard me. "I can't really do anything while I'm confined to this bed and hooked to all this stuff. I'm helpless."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

I pull his blanket down and slip the bell of my stethoscope beneath the partition of his gown. It rests on a firm pectoral.

"You can take off my shirt if you want," He says

"This is fine." I place the eartips of my instrument in my ears. "Now, if you could be quiet for a few seconds, I really need to listen to your heart."

"Sure. In fact, you can listen to my heart all day."

I focus on the sound of his heartbeat. Steady. Good.

I take off my stethoscope.

"Well, what did it say?" the Hot man asked. .

"It says you're good to go for your surgery. An appendectomy, right?"

He laughs.

My eyebrows rise. "I'm sorry, Uchiha San Is there anything funny?"

"The fact that I've been healthy as a horse all my life, that I've been skydiving and bungee jumping and yet I've never had a broken bone, nothing more than a scratch here, a bruise there."

I look at the strip of paler "This seems like more than a scratch or a bruise."

He lifts his arm to look at it, too. "It's nothing. Just a cut I got when I was climbing this rock. Got five stitches."

I nod.

"Anyway, I've never had any serious injuries, then one day, while I'm simply lying in bed, watching a movie, my appendix acts up and here I am."

"Well, the human body is a mystery," I tell him.

"I know that." He lifts his hand to touch my cheek. "And I know that yours is..." his gaze travels over me, "one I'd like to investigate and unravel."

I take his hand off me and step back.

"Uchiha san- !"

"You're very pretty. Do you know that, Dr...?"

"Haruno," I supply. "And I'm not. That's just the morphine talking."

"You're not?" He looks puzzled. "What? Hasn't your boyfriend said otherwise? If not, you should dump him."

"I have," I answer. "But I still don't believe you."

"Because your nose is a little small? Or you have a kind of wide forehead I think they're both cute."

Instinctively, I purse my lips in irritation. "Because you're high on morphine."

"A doctor with low self-esteem? Isn't that dangerous

Shouldn't you have complete faith in yourself?"

"I have complete faith in my skills as a doctor," I affirm.

"And what about your other skills? Like your skills in bed? Shouldn't doctors have that - bedroom skills?"

"You mean bedside manner."

"Same thing."

"No." I shake my head. "And you, Uchiha san, should be resting, so I'll be leaving."

"Don't leave." He grabs my arm and looks into my eyes. "Don't leave just because I scare you."

I grin. "Uchiha san, you don't scare me. You're a patient."

He grins wider and added "A very handsome patient."

"Who's high on morphine and starting to get annoying," I said .

His grip on me tightens. "Marry me."

My eyes grow wide. "What?"

"Marry me, Dr. Haruno," he repeats.

My mouth gapes. I pull my arm away. "Uchiha san, may I remind you again that - "

"Why? You think I don't want to marry you? You're pretty. You're smart. But you don't like to brag about any of that, which means you're a good person."

I roll my eyes. Unfortunately, the sweetest praises in the world mean squat coming from someone on drugs who's going to forget all this later.

"You're also not very confident, and I'd like to know why. I'd like to make you less shy. I can teach you things you never learned in med school. Plus I feel like we get along. And did I say you're pretty?"

I sigh. "Bye, Uchiha san."

I turn and walk away.

"If you don't marry me, I'll die," he says.

I stop in my tracks and frown. Unbelievable.

I turn around. "Uchiha san, You'r having a simple surgery which will be over before you know it. I assure you, you won't die."

"I'll hold my breath," he threatens like a 5 year old.

"Uchiha San please. ..."

He purses his lips and holds his breath. I put my hands on my hips.

"This is stupid and you know it. And it won't work. It won't."

His cheeks turn darker. Shit.

I rush to his bedside and cup his face. "Uchiha San !"

His eyes meet mine but he doesn't open his mouth.

I glance at the ceiling. "This is so unfair."

Still, his face remains tense. His cheeks grow even redder.

"Fine!" I give in just for the sake of saving his life, which is what I've sworn to do. "I'll marry you."

To my relief, he opens his mouth and gasps for air. I release his face and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"You'll marry me?" He asks.

I sigh. "That's what I said."

To hell with it. He won't remember this later anyway.

"You'll marry me?" he asks again.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Did someone say something about getting married?" a man asks from behind me.

I turn my head to find a balding man in a suit. I give him a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry. You are...?"

"I'm Kazuki shiro. I'm authorized to issue marriage Ilicenses to couples who want to get married here at the hospital and also to officiate ceremonies."

My eyebrows rise. There's someone like that at this hospital? I've never heard of it.

"Very funny, kazuzi San ." I glance at my patient . "What? Is this part of your prank, too?"

"Yes, we're getting married," He ignores me and tell the man. "Marry us. Please. I don't want to die alone."

My shoulders sink. "You're not going to die."

"Do you have an ID?" the Kazuki guy said .

I put a hand on my hip. "Really, this is very funny."

He nodded and mentioned to the drawer

The freak guy gets the Uchiha's wallet from the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out his driver's license before turning to me. "And you?"

"She's wearing it," the Uchiha says.

I raise my hands. "Okay. This isn't funny anymore."

Just then, someone else comes into the room. A nurse.

"Dr. Haruno, Dr. Senju is asking if you have those lab results."

My fingers snap. Right. Shit.

"I'm getting them."

"But sweetheart..." my patient protests.

I ignore him, but before I can get out of the room, my interns arrive.

I raise my chin. "Where have you been?"

"In the restroom," Hanabi answers just as konharoru said " cafeteria"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've been causing me? And yes, I know interns are supposed to cause trouble, but hasn't it occurred to you that I've had enough? Or that you're supposed to be learning how to be fine doctors and you can't do that in the restroom or the cafeteria?"

They started mumbling excuses and apologies . My head starts to hurt and I rub my temples Interns.

"Hanabi.., konohamoru please "

But they just go on prattling like toddlers .

"Dr. Haruno," the guy who said that he can marry people interfere. .

"What?" I ask impatiently. I'd forgotten he was still here.

"I know you're busy..."

I give a sarcastic grin. "Oh, does it look like it?"

"But if you could just answer one question. Do you, haruno Sakura...?"

I don't hear the rest because the squabbling of my interns gets louder. My patience snaps.

" will you please stay quiet..." I snapped at my interns

" Hana I go, get the lab results for Dr Senju konharoru go see if director Naruto is free to see me now "

Both runs off immediately and just as I'm about to recover some peace of mind, a commotion stirs in the room across from us. I see the Code Team coming down the hall.

"Shit."

"Sakura ?" the Uchiha calls my name.

God, he's just so annoying.

"I said yes, didn't I?" I shout at him over my shoulder before scrambling to the other room to save a life.

I love being a doctor. Really, I do. But days like this, when the patients, the other doctors and my interns are all being difficult, I wish I wasn't one.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Shisui p.o.v

It was supposed to be another great day in the life of the great Uchiha shisui, but guess what happened?

Itachi happened, yes itachi : My younger cousin, best friend and basically annoying brother.

It was never good, when itachi travel to see me and I knew the moment I saw the scowled on his face that something was wrong , However I wasn't ready to the reality he showed me: I'm married... I'm fucking married and I don't even remember that.

"So your getting married was just what? A spur of the moment thing? An experiment? Just another thrill you were chasing after?"

Itachi shakes her head. "I know you've done a lot of stupid, irresponsible things. But getting married without knowing it?"

I sit back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Clearly."

"I'm not married, I don't remember that happening itachi I swear on my honor ."

Itachi grabs a folder from the chair next to him and takes her out

A marriage certificate with my name on it. And another Haruno sakura

Who the hell is that?

I hand itachi the paper back and shake my head. "It's a mistake."

"That's what I thought.. After all, you're not the marrying kind. Only adults marry, and you're not an adult."

I let that insult go because I have bigger things to worry "Who else knows?"

"Apart from the one who married you and the employees at the marriage office, just me," He answers and let a breath out.

"So Uncle doesn't know."

"Not yet, but I can't keep this a secret from him for long, which means if you're going to get a divorce, you have to do it quietly and quickly."

He hands me the folder again and i open it and find divorce papers inside.

I grin. "Itachi , you're a lifesaver."

"I know," He says. "Saving your ass gives my life meaning shisui."

I frown at the sarcastic remark.

"Anyway, are you sure you can handle this?".

I close the folder. "I've climbed mountains. I've surfed fifteen-foot waves. I've gone swimming with sharks. I've survived an appendectomy. I can do this."

"Really? Because setting a mistake right is kind of responsible, and I know you don't do responsible."

"Are you done insulting me?"

He says nothing and stood up " No, I'm just reminding you, this kind of behavior will not be acceptable by father and especially by grandpa"

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Did Dr. Haruno say she's coming?" I ask the nurse with the blonde hair again

She shakes her head before lifting the cup of coffee that I bribed her with to her lips. "Not since the last time you asked."

I glance at my watch. It's nearly midnight.

Sakura was supposed to get off at eleven. I came back before then. When she didn't come out, I thought she might just still be busy. Maybe she was still in the middle of

surgery or talking to a patient or finishing some paperwork. After twenty minutes, I asked the nurse to look for her, only to find out she was gone. For some reason, she stood me up.

Well, that's a first, but I'm no quitter, so I bribed her friend to ask her to come back. Since then, it's been nearly half an hour.

Damn . I've been waiting almost an hour, which is a record for me, and I don't even know if she's coming.

I sink into a chair in the waiting area. There aren't too many people tonight, but I can sense the tension, the dread and the hope from those around me. They're all nervously waiting for news, waiting to see if their loved ones are going to live or die. And here I am, waiting for my wife so that I can divorce her.

I place my backpack on my lap and try not to squeeze it, because I know the folder containing the divorce papers itachi got for me is inside.

I still can't believe I got married and have no memory of it. I know I've done a lot of

reckless things. But this? It's not funny.

Men like me don't marry. I don't even do girlfriends. Not even if she's attractive, which Sakura is. I do like that weird pink hair. It especially suits her when she's getting angry or she's blushing. And those eyes of see green . I feel like I've seen them somewhere before.

One hour and five minutes. How long do I have to keep waiting?

I tell myself I'll leave in another five and just come back tomorrow. Or rather, later today. I can't wait any longer. When there's only a minute left, I get out of my seat and prepare to leave. Then I see her, Finally.

She rushes towards the reception desk. I follow her.

"So, Hana," she asks the nurse. "Did you tell Dr Senju that I'm not on call? What does she need? Why didn't she send

me a message herself?"

"Um, actually..." Hana glances at me. "Dr. Senju..."

"Yes?" Sakura asks eagerly.

"Oh, I sent you the message? Sorry. That message wasn't for you. Dr Senju doesn't need you."

Sakura falls silent. For one second. Two. Three.

"That message was sent by mistake?" she asks as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Yup," the nurse answers. She picks up her cup of coffee and throws another glance in my direction.

"Hi." I give her a smile.

For a moment, she just stares at me. Then she scrambles off. I chase after her.

"No fucking way," she mutters to herself. "Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Can't even you take a hint?" She looks up at the ceiling. "I saved lives today. I helped people today. But do I get help from you? Do you cut me any slack? No."

She goes through a set of doors and I follow her into the stairwell.

She turns to face me and sighs. "Why are you still here?"

I grip the straps of my backpack. "Because we need to talk."

She drops her purse on the stairs and sits down beside it. Her hands grip her hair.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" I ask her. "Or grab a drink at the bar across the park?"

"I don't drink, especially not in bars Uchiha san."

I want to ask her why but just nod. "Okay."

Sakura looks up at me. "Uchiha san..."

"shisui, I'm shisui ."

"Fine, shisui!, what do you want? "

" I wanted to know about what happened the day of my surgery"

"There's nothing for us to talk about, okay? You didn't miss anything. I just checked your vitals. You flirted with me. You were very rude. And then you asked me to marry you."

My eyes grow wide. "I did?"

"And when I said no, you held your breath like a two-year-old, which is very unfair by the way..."

I shake my head. "I would never do that."

"But you did, so I said yes."

"You said yes?"

"Only because I didn't want you dying on my watch," she answers. "And then I left. I went to tend to another patient. You had your surgery, which went well. You woke up and now you're fine. End of story."

Except it's not, because she still hasn't told me about the part where we got married, only about how I proposed.

I stifle a laugh. "I held my breath?, Oh god that's funny"

"That's not funny Shusui San . You were turning blue."

"Wow. I only did that one time, I think, when I was four."

Sakura lifts her hands. "So there you have it, Mr shisui. Now, can you leave me alone?" She folds her arms across her belly. "Because I'm tired. I've had a bad day and I'm really, really tired."

She does look beat. Maybe now's not a good time to tell her about the marriage, or the divorce. I may be reckless, but I'm not cruel.

I take off my backpack and sit beside her.

"Want to tell me about it?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"I know you think I'm childish and annoying, but I'm actually a good listener."

She looks at me. "Says who?The last woman you slept with ?"

"No," I answer. "That woman didn't talk much. She moaned a lot, though."

"Oh."

She looks sorry she asked.

"Actually, no, I'm not a good listener," I take it back. "But that's only because the people around me don't have much to say. You, on the other hand..."

"Look like I'm about to explode from all the words I'm keeping inside?"Sakura finishes my sentence.

"Well, you were talking to the ceiling earlier," I point out.

"Not the ceiling." "Just to someone who doesn't talk back."

She looks at me.

I shrug. "I can not talk back if you don't want me to. Or I can. Doesn't that make me better?"

She looks away without a word.

"Come on," I urge her. "Tell me about Dr Senju ."

Sakura draws a deep breath.

"I won't tell her," I promise. "I don't even know her But if you want me to, I will get to know her and find out her dirty secrets so you can use them against her."

"No." She makes a face.

"What? I didn't say I was going to sleep with her. I'll hire a private investigator."

Sakura says nothing.

"I'm sure she's got some dirty secrets. Everyone has them."

She sighs. "I don't want to know her dirty secrets. I just want her to over work me, I'm tired can't she see it??, it's like there's only sakura in this damn hospital"

"Yes."

"I just want her to stop pushing me, I'v reached my limit and I'm thinking about giving up."

"Don't," I tell her. "You know what they say. When people push you maybe she sees your potential. Maybe she sees that you're going to be a great doctor, or that you have something others doesn't have"

"Or maybe she's just having some fun torturing me ."

"Whatever her reason, you can't let her win. Go and defend yourself, tell her that it's enough, stop whining and stand for yourself ."

She falls silent.

" why have you decided to become a doctor? " I ask her. "Not because you wanted to please or impress any doctor? "

Sakura shakes her head. "No."

"You wanted to save lives, and didn't you do that today?"

" Yes"

" So what does it matter?, you do your job and that's all, if you they Over work you, defend yourself"

Again, Sakura falls silent. She turns her head to look into my eyes, and then, slowly, the corners of her lips turn up into a smile.

"You know, you're not that bad of a listener."

"I guess not." I smile as I brush away strands of her hair from her cheek. "And you know,

you look cute when you're blushing, pretty when you're annoyed, but you look really beautiful when you smile."

That smile vanishes between pursed lips. A blush coats her cheeks as she turns away.

"Wow." Her hand comes up to tuck strands of hair behind her ear. "You know just what to say, don't you?"

"I do," I admit.

Sakura chuckles. "You are so full of yourself."

"Then why don't you let me share some of myself with you?"

"Ha." She bites her lower lip,

then glances at me. "Have you ever met a woman your tricks didn't work on?"

"Why? Are they working on you?"

"No," she answers quickly. Too quickly.

"I don't do tricks," I say.

Her eyes roll. "Yeah, right."

"I'm just good at what I do and I just say what I mean."

"You mean what women want to hear."

I look at her. "Why shouldn't they hear what they want to hear? Why shouldn't they be made to feel what they want to feel?"

"So you're saying you're God's gift to women?"

"Only to those who are honest enough to admit they want it." I hold her gaze. "And those who are brave enough to take it."

Sakura looks away and nods. "I see."

I grasp her chin gently so my eyes can keep piercing hers. "You look like you could use a gift."

She doesn't look convinced, but she doesn't pull away.

"Something to cheer you up," I add without letting go of her chin or her gaze. "A reward for all your hard work."

She shakes her head. "You're not my boss."

I ignore her remark as I gaze at her lips. I run my thumb just beneath them.

"You deserve it."

I bring my gaze back to her eyes as I trace her lips. I can see traces of fear in them as her lips quiver beneath my thumb, but there are also shadows of desire.

I tilt her chin up and lean forward slightly without taking my eyes off hers, without blinking. My gaze narrows.

Slowly, her lips part, just enough to let her warm breath caress the pad of my thumb. I slide the digit in through the crevice. Her lips stay still. When I touch the tip of her tongue, her eyelids fall. My hand moves to her cheek as I lower my face to hers.

Our mouths collide. I caress her cheek as my tongue darts forward, searching for hers. When they meet, she shudders.

My hand slides down her neck as the other grips her hip.

As if scorched, Sakura suddenly pulls away. She looks at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, her lips still moist. Then she covers her mouth as she grabs her purse and runs off.

This time, I don't go after her. I run a hand through my hair before leaning back against the stairs. My lips, still warm from the kiss, purse and then unfurl to form a grin.

Who knew my wife was such a good kisser? Or that I would enjoy kissing her so much? In fact, I think I want more.

I glance at my backpack. I know I have to tell her about the marriage and make her sign the divorce papers, and I know itachi told me to make it quick. But to hell with that.

Sakura is amazing and I want her.

I want to have sex with her at least once before I divorce her. We're married, after all. I have the right, right?

My lips form a wider grin in anticipation of my newest

Haruno Sakura . No Uchiha Sakura.

She doesn't know it yet, but she's in for the thrill of her life. Before the week is over, she will be mine.

111111111111111111111111111111111

So tell me what you think guys


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for reading guys

I hope you like this chapter too, don't forget to comment

Shisui p. o. v

Can't you do anything right, shisui ?

I grit my teeth in frustration as I bury my fist in the back of the couch. As my shoulders heave, my gaze falls on the sheets of paper on the coffee table, the divorce papers Itachi gave me.

The divorce papers I wasn't able to give Sakura or even tell her about.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I run my hands through my hair

How was I supposed to give her the damn papers when she refused to meet me, she refused all my invitations, Great, the one woman I want to talk too refuse to listen.

As I gulp down the contents of the bottle in my hand, I try to gather my thoughts so I can come up with my next move. They scatter when my phone rings.

" aunty mikoto " I said as I hold the phone to my ear.

"Shisui , your Grandpa collapsed."

My eyes grow wide as my thoughts race. It could mean anything, of course, but this is Grandpa . He's healthy as a horse, he had never collapsed.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Where is he?"

11111111111111111111111111111111

"How is he?" I asked tante mikoto as soon as I saw her.

"He regained consciousness," she tells me. "And they ran some tests. I believe he's going to have surgery tomorrow morning."

My eyebrows rise. "Surgery?"

That tells me this is bad, worse than I thought.

"yes, he's been asking about you shisui"

I only nodded, and was about to walk to my grandpa room when I remembered something.

"Where's uncle fukagu ?"

"with your grandpa ," she answers. "Room 317."

I nod. "Why aren't you with him?"

" I'm waiting for Sasuke and itachi"

I sighed, of course she'll be waiting for her sons, and when they see grandpa she'll make sure they are not scowleded for being late by uncle.

walking down the corridor past the nurses' station and rounding a corner until I find Room 317. The door is open and I go in.

Grandpa was in his bed, He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey," I say back with a grin. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that they got me some morphine for my headaches and chest pain," he says.

I approach his bed. "So they have you on drugs, too, huh?"

He ignored me and looked at my uncle

" Fukagu can leave me alone with my grandson please"

"sure"

"And Itachi? And Sasuke ? Send them in "

Uncle shakes his head. "They're not yet here."

Grandpa frowns.

"But I'm sure they're on their way," I said as my uncle walks out.

Surprisengly Grandpa laughs. "Nah. They don't love me that much. In fact, I'm pretty sure they hate me."

My eyebrows rise. He's never said that before. Either the morphine or the scare he just went through has made him honest.

"No, they don't," I tell him. "At least, Itachi doesn't."

He laughs louder. " Sasuke definitely hates me. And Itachi ?

He's a good boy. Then again, too good. He wouldn't think twice about sending me to jail if I deserved it. Plus I think he's always blamed me for killing his pet lizard."

I shake my head. "Not your fault Grandpa."

"It was, though," says grandpa. "I was supposed to feed it and I forgot to."

Another unsolicited confession.

I frown. "The doctors didn't say you're dying, did they grandpa?"

He ignores the question. "Besides, they're busy. But you..." He turns to look at me

"You're not busy, are you?"

I shrug. "Not really."

"Not really," he repeats mockingly. "How can you be busy when you don't have a job?"

I frown. I don't like where this conversation is going.

"Heck, you don't have a life," grandpa adds.

Okay, it's going there.

"Technically, I do have a job," I tell him.

"An honorary position," he says.

"And I do have a life," I argue. "I've traveled to places you've never heard of, done things you've never imagined..."

"Slept with more women than I ever met and spent all the money you made from a single, successful project?" he asks sarcastically .

"Very successful," I correct. "And no, I haven't spent it all. In fact, I haven't spent much."

"But you will. You're going to throw it all away."

I sit back with my arms crossed over my chest. "What makes you so sure of that? Don't tell me you talked to God and saw my future when you lost consciousness."

"Because I know you," He' replies. "Because I know you hate responsibility, because you're scared of doing anything worthwhile."

I snort.

"Fine. Tell me something worthwhile that you've done."

I pause. "I invented something that helps soldiers stay alive, remember?"

"And then you stopped ,So it doesn't count."

"It does."

" Don't argue with me brat", he snaps at me

"Why don't you go back to your work shisui ?"

I shrug. "I can't think of anything I want to work on."

He snorts. "You mean you're waiting for inspiration instead of working hard."

"Not all of us can work as hard as you," I tell him.

He sighs. "Clearly."

I say nothing.

"Fine. Let's count that invention of yours as a worthwhile thing. Is that all? Is there nothing else you can say you've done that proves you have at least a shred of responsibility?, You can't even choose just one girl and stay around her long enough to let her love you."

"You mean let her ruin my life," I say.

"shisui, When I die, I'd know that I've lived. I've loved. And I know people will remember me well. What about you son? The only ones who will remember you are your family, and when we do, we'll all feel bad because you never had a chance to live and love. Mikoto especially, will feel bad. Even in death, you'll still worry her."

I was only few minutes from exploding when the doctor walked in

"Hi." He offers me his hand. "I'm Dr. Uzumaki Nagato . I'm the one operating on Mr. Kagami Uchiha tomorrow."

I shake his hand. "I..."

"Dr. Nagato , this is shisui , my Grandson ," grandpa speaks up. "My grandson who likes to throw things away and make the people who care about him worry. Tell me, Doctor, do you know someone like that?"

Dr. Nagato turns to me and speaks in a low voice, "Don't worry. That's just the - "

"Morphine talking," I say. "I know."

Even so...it hurts to hear him saying that.

"Do you know that he is waiting for inspiration so he can get off his lazy ass?" grandpa goes on. "That he thinks it's responsible to risk his life chasing every thrill and to sleep - ?"

"I can be responsible, grandpa," I cut him off.

His eyebrows arch. "Oh,really?"

I'll show him. I'll show him that I can do something worthwhile with my money, that I'm not a coward, that I can get things done, that I don't just throw things away.

" What have you done?, you can't even stay with one girl for 2 days, I bet that you'd Stay single for your whole life with no one to care about you "

I head out the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks after me. "Walking away again, are you? I bet you'd throw your family away if you could."

I stop at the doorway and glance at him

"I'm not throwing anything anyway," I say.

" In fact I'm getting married, so hurry up and finish the surgery"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura p. o. v

"Dr. Haruno , I'll only say this one more time." Dr. Nagato gestures to the empty chair next to him. "Sit down."

I obey. I don't know what I did. I've just returned from the operating room. But he looks pissed.

I glance at the sheets of paper spread out in front of him.

Maybe he's just in a bad mood because of all the paperwork that comes with being appointed Chief Resident. He's been in a bad mood ever since he got the job.

He's not going to order me to help him, is he?

"Now, what does this lounge need?" he asks me.

I send him a puzzled look. "I beg your pardon?"

He frowns. "Do I have to repeat everything, Dr. Haruno? I'm asking you what you think this residents' lounge needs."

"Oh. Are we renovating?"

"Apparently," he answers. "And not just the lounge. Apparently, we're renovating the pediatric and surgical wings, too."

"Really?" My eyebrows arch.

It's good news, of course, but I didn't know the hospital had that kind of money to spare.

"Really."

"Hmm." I touch my chin as I look around. "I'll think of something."

"Think fast. I need it before the weekend."

"Okay." I nod. "But you know, you don't have to go with my ideas. Aren't you going to ask the others as well? They should have - "

"Dr. Haruno," he cuts me off.

I look into his eyes. "Yes?"

"The Director told me to ask you."

Again, I feel confused. "Why me?"

The Uzumaki shrugged . "Ask him yourself."

So here I am at Naruto Uzumaki office, the bright blond sends me a wide smile from behind his desk.

"What can I do for you Dr haruno?"

I draw a deep breath and open my mouth. "I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he interrupts too soon. "That's not your last name anymore, is it?"

My jaw drops. What?

"Though I understand if you want to keep it the same, you know." He winks. "Or if you want to keep your marriage a secret, especially since your husband is wealthy and all. If that's the case, my lips are sealed."

He makes a zipping motion over his lips with his fingers.

I stare at him with eyes about to fall out of their sockets. Inside my head, my thoughts are splashing around in circles.

Husband? Marriage?

I glance around. Did I come to the right office? Am I still in the same body, in the same world?

"I'm sorry, Naruto San , but did you just say 'marriage'?"

" yeah, imagine my surprise when Uchiha shisui donated all that money to the hospital, And then said that he did it because his wife which happened to be you, works in here, damn I'm friends with the Uchiha, they are basically my other family how could they not invite me?... "

Naruto kept blubbering and I felt my head spinning.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sishui p. o. v

"You're going to stick with your marriage?" Itachi asks me with wide eyes. "With a marriage that you don't even remember happening? That you never intended to happen?"

"Yes," I give him the simple answer.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because for once in my life, I want to be accountable for my actions," I answer.

"But you - "

"I'm tired of making excuses," I go on. "I don't want to be the man who gives up before he tries, who can't face his mistakes.

I glance at him. "I don't want grandpa to think of me as a burden, the man who has nothing."

"Sishui it's - "

"Besides..." I cut him off

"As it turns out, Sakura is really nice. She's a doctor."

"Have you told her of your decision? Wait, does she even know the two of you are married?"

I'm guessing she does since she's been trying to call me all day. She's sent a bunch of messages to my phone, too, mostly asking where I am and saying we need to talk. I suppose the director of the hospital probably told her about it, since I did mention her name when I said I was donating a huge amount of "We'll talk," I tell Itachi . "I'm sure we'll figure things out."

The next afternoon I find Sakura already waiting at the quaint cafe I told her about. , "You're late," she said.

after glancing at the screen of her phone again.

"No." I take my seat. "You're early. How did you manage to get off work so easily?"

She snorts. "Haven't you heard yet? What I want at the hospital, I now get, thanks to the donation you made."

"Oh." I smile. "You're welcome."

She frowns. "Do I look grateful?"

"No," I admit. "And I have to say I'm confused as to why not."

"Well, then, allow me to enlighten you." She leans forward. "I'll go straight to the point - I don't appreciate the fact that you lied about us being married."

Ah. She doesn't believe it.

the table. "I didn't lie."

Marian rolls her eyes. "So what? The Director lied?"

" that's not what I said. I'm saying I didn't lie."

She sighs. "Can we please just...?"

"I didn't lie," I repeat as I take the envelope out of my backpack. "You can see for yourself."

I put the envelope on the table. She looks at it with

"What is this?"

I push it closer towards her. "Like I said, open it and see for yourself."

Sakura narrows her eyes at me and hesitates for a moment, but then curiosity gets the better of her and she opens the envelope. She takes out the sheets of paper. As she reads them, her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops.

I sit back. "That was almost the same reaction I had."

She puts the papers down. "No way. These are fake."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but they're real. I got those straight from the marriage office. If you want, you can go there yourself and ask for your own copies."

"I don't want my own copies sishui ." She basically yelled at me. "There must be some mistake."

I sigh. "It's funny that you don't remember given the fact that I was the one on morphine."

She pauses. Her eyebrows furrow. I can almost see the pieces coming together inside her head.

"That man who said he married people..."

"Yes." I nod. "As it turns out, he really has been authorized by the marriage office to issue marriage licenses and perform marriage ceremonies in hospitals."

Her eyebrows bunch up even more. "But I don't remember saying 'I do., or signing "

I shrug. "Don't ask me. I don't remember, I was on Morphin"

She sighs. "So you're saying we just stay married, then? Just like that, we're just going to be man and wife?"

"We are man and wife Sakura ."

"No." She shakes her head again. "We'll get a divorce. We can, right?"

I shake my head. "No blossom."

"No?" She sends me a puzzled look from across the table.

"No," I repeat as I square my chin. "We're not getting a divorce. At least, I'm not giving you one."

Her jaw drops. "Why not?"

I grin. "Because I happen to like you."

That doesn't amuse her as her face turns red.

"And if I recall, we seem to be compatible. At least, our bodies are, you loved kissing me " I added and that didn't amuse her either.

"What the hell are you talking about, we should get divorced as soon as possible "

"So you're saying you don't want me?" I ask her.

"No,"

My chest tightens.

"I don't want to be your wife," she goes on. "I don't want to be Mrs. Uchiha .

"Let's just get a divorce, sishui ." She places her hand over mine. "It's the most sensible thing to do."

"I'm not giving you one," I tell her sternly as I pull my hand away.

"What the f..."

"If you ask for a divorce, you'll have to return the money I donated on your behalf. You don't want to owe me, do you?"

Her eyes grow wide. "But I didn't - "

"Or maybe I'll just take it back. What do you think the Director will say?" I touch my chin. "And what about all those people whose lives could have gotten better?"

She frowns at me . "You are being unfair."

"Maybe." I shrug. "Or maybe you are since you're the one who agreed to marry me even though you were the one who supposedly knew what you were doing."

She glares at me. "I - "

"Either way, life is unfair but we have to put up with it anyway and make the most of it. At least, that's what I've been told is the responsible thing to do."

She falls silent.

"Do you really want a divorce?" I ask her. "Do you want to stay a selfish, irresponsible coward all your life?"

She looked confused .

I get out of my seat, place my hand on the back of her chair and lean over her.

"I thought so."

"You... Are you blackmailing me?"

" No... I would never do that to my wife, I'm just offering you a chance to be married to a great guy like me, be the hospital favorite, donate more money if you want, or ask for a divorce, waist your money on lawyers, and explaining why I took back the money to your director "

She was silent so I added" come on blossom, help me out,I need this marriage to stay,... Let's make a deal, like 6 months duration , if it doesn't work between us you can go "

" What do you need this marriage for? "

She asked.

"Grandpa... He's health is getting worst and he's worried about me... You know : never finding love or making a family and staying jobless... So I thought about making him happy"

" By forcing me to stay with you?"

" No...i'm not forcing you i'm offering you a chance ... Sakura I need more time to fix my work condition and until that happens I need something to make grandpa stop worrying about me and what's better than a wife to care for me? "

Sakura took a deep breath" So when you fix your job condition, I can get a divorce?"

" exactly blossom, main while you can ask for anything in exchange : money...traveling... "

" à baby " she said

" Hin??? "

" I want a baby "

" I'm sorry but I don't understand "

" I'm 25, close to 26 with no boyfriend in sight, I want you to help me have a baby, that's my only condition "

111111111111111111111111111111111


	3. chapter 3

Sakura p.o.v

I agreed, yes I agreed on marrying, no staying married to Uchiha shisui for a period of time, wanna know why?

Cause it seemd like a good idea at the time, and now I'm meeting him to talk about the rules of this marriage contract.

I walk across the room to the pair of chairs to the right side of the fireplace, one already occupied by shisui . Unlike the ones on the left, they face each other, but they have no coffee table between them. Rather, they have cup holders. I can already see a steaming mug of coffee in mine.

"What if I was late, hmm?" I ask shisui as I sit down. I hang my purse on a peg before glancing at the mug. "My coffee would have gone cold then."

"Then it's a good thing you're not late." He grins.

I take a whiff of the coffee.

and my eyebrows furrow. "What did you get me?"

"Something with a hint of vanilla, cinnamon and toasted almonds," he answers. "I remember you like your coffee sweet from last time, Plus, don't you need to sleep later?"

I try not to think of how observent he is

"See," he says. "I can be sweet and thoughtful."

Then again, I never said he wasn't. Did I?

I take the mug into my hands. "What? Are you trying to impress me so that I'll be your wife?"

"No, you are already my wife " He leans forward. "But I'm going to ask you to stay like that for a year."

My eyebrows go up. "A year?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. "it's all I need for my project to be done."

I look at my mug and tap my fingers on it and said nothing

"We'll go with it for a year," he goes on. "Then we can part ways and pretend we never knew each other if that's what you want."

"What about the baby ?" I ask him.

He hesitated before saying ." Look blossom, I'v never thought of becoming 1 father, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment "

" Oh don't worry You're not going to be it's father, you're just going to help me get pregnant, it's just like sperm donation, you will have nothing to do with it after the divorce. "

" Right, just to be clear, does that mean I have to give him my name or anything?."

I sighed " I said you will have nothing to do with it, nothing at all, it will be my baby"

Shisui smiled at me "Guess that's okay then"

I take a sip of my coffee. Afterwards, I lick my lips and nod. "It's good."

"The coffee?"

I give another nod.

A one-year marriage plan. It sounds just as absurd as getting married by accident. Though not quite as crazy as getting stuck in a marriage we never wanted forever. Still, one year is a long time

"You're right, you know," he continues. "I don't do dates. I don't do girlfriends. I never asked for this marriage. Neither of us did. But it's here. So I've decided, why not take this as an opportunity to learn something? You know, maybe fate or whatever higher power is out there is telling me that I have to start learning how to do commitments. So, yeah, I'll try this for a year."

I look at him. "In short, you're looking at this marriage like some trial period."

He shrugs. "That's one way of looking at it."

Well, I'm not sure I like it. He's making me sound like I'm just a part of some experiment. Even so, I can see how one year is a big leap for someone who's never been in a relationship. I appreciate the fact that he's putting himself out there.

"So, you came up with this idea so you can learn what it takes to be in a relationship and not just so you can use me to please your family? " I ask him.

He frowns. "I'm not using you , we'r both going to be happy with this "

I shrug..

He sits back. "We'll still have sex, of course, ."

My eyes narrow. "No "

"No??"

" Yes, no, I'm not sleeping with you"

He raised an eyebrow " You want a baby right? You sure know how they make one hin?"

" That's different, you said that you don't want anything to do with the baby, so we will not try to have him untill the last month of our marriage, that way you will never know him, not even as a unborn baby, and it will help avoiding emotional things between us "

He frowns again" we can have protected sex and no emotions involved, I'm not that kind of guys "

" No way, I agreed on playing this game for a reason, but I'v never agreed on becoming your toy "

Shisui smirked" You think you can resist me? "

" I don't have to, You'r not my type anyway"

"I'll say a month, you'll be begging me in less than a month"

I gave him a glare and instead Shisui reached for my hand and took it in his

" Okay I will not touch you until you beg me , do we have a deal?"

" Yes"

"Great, I look forward to spending the next year with you, Mrs. Uchiha ."

A blush burns in my cheeks. I pull my hand away as I swallow the lump in my throat, he can be so sweet sometimes.

"Dr. Uchiha ," I corrected.

He nods. "By the way, I've already told my family."

My jaw drops. "You already told your family?"

No wonder he was so insistent on this. He already told his family .

Shisui shrugs. "Normal married couples tell their families, right?"

" I guess, well, in that case, we have to tell my mother."

" Of course, we'r having a religious wedding ceremony, you can invite everyone"

"WHATTT!"

" Oh sorry blossom, Grandpa insisted, and we'r married anyway, so look at the bright side, you'll get your white dress and all that crap"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Shisui turned to look at his sleeping bride. Her head rested against the door of the limousine. Her headpiece had been ripped off, and crumbled white lace lay at his feet. Pink curls shot off in all directions and hid her bare shoulders from view.

He took a sip of his drink and wondered why he felt like crap. His mind flashed back to the moment the priest made them man and wife , They were now married not only by law, but also by god and yet her

emerald eyes were filled with pure fear and panic as he leaned down to give her the necessary kiss. Pale and shaken, her lips trembled under his. He knew it wasn't with passion. At least not this time, was he that bad of a choice?

He wondered.

During the last week she acted in a very cold distant way whenever they were alone, and it bothered him, it bother him that she's not interested in him in that way.

He reminded himself that he forced this marriage on her and she only wants a baby, and nothing to do with him, but her ability to pretend innocence in front of his family was dangerous, at some point he thought that she was happy with the wedding, maybe did really like his family, He mocked his own thoughts by raising his glass again and downing the last of the champagne

She was just a good actress, nothing more, and this is not a real wedding it's businesses, she helps him keep his family out of his businesses and he'll be more than happy to help her have the baby.

Hopefully In few months, he'll be releasing his new project, making his family proud, and she'll be walking away pregnant with a kid that he would never know.

The limo driver lowered the smoked window by a degree. "Sir, we've arrived at our destination."

"Thank you. You can pull up front."

As the limo climbed the long, narrow drive, shisui gently shook his bride awake. She stirred, snorted, and collapsed back into sleep. Shisui fought a smile and started to whisper. Then stopped. He slipped back into his old role as tormentor with comfortable ease—he leaned over and yelled her name.

She shot straight up. Eyes wide with shock, she pushed her hair out of her ears and looked down at all the white lace like she was Alice in Wonderland down the rabbit hole. "Oh, my God, we did it."

He handed over her shoes and headpiece. "Not yet, but it is our honeymoon. I'll be happy to oblige if you're in the mood."

She glared at him.

"You snore blossom."

Her mouth gaped. "I do not snore!"

"Do too."

"Do not. Someone would have told me."

"I'm sure your lovers didn't want to be kicked out of bed. You're cranky."

"Am not."

"Are too."

The door swung open and the chauffeur offered his arm to help her. She stuck out her tongue and left the limo with the haughtiness of a Queen . Shisui smothered another laugh and followed. Sakura stopped short at the curb. He watched her take in the arching lines of the mansion.

" hope you like it, it's gonna be your home, for a whole year. "

He said while opening the door.

" it's a beautiful house. "

She murmured and followed him inside. Marble floors shone to high polish and cathedral ceilings created an illusion of space and elegance. Large, airy rooms set off the center spiral staircase. Sishui tipped the driver and closed the door behind him.

"My room is down the hallway. I have a private office but there's a spare computer in the library you can use. I can order anything else you need." He pushed open one of the doors. "I've given you a room with a private bath. I wasn't sure of your taste so feel free to redecorate."

"This will be fine. Thank you," she said.

He stared at her for a moment as the formality pulsed between them. "

"Get comfortable and meet me down in the kitchen. I'll cook something for dinner."

"You cook?"

"I don't like strange people in my kitchen—I had enough of that growing up. So, I learned."

"Are you good?"

He snorted. "I'm the best."

Then he shut the door behind him.

Arrogant man.

Sakura turned and studied her new room. She knew shisui was comfortable living with grand wealth, but the house had made gasp, like some homeless.

The heck with it. She needed to keep her life as normal as possible, marriage or not. Shisui was not her real husband, and she didn't intend to get sucked into any domestic ruse and find herself lost at the end of the year. She probably wouldn't even see him often. She assumed he would be busy working.

Her mental pep talk helped, so she ripped off her dress and spent the next hour in a bubble bath in the luxurious spa tub then

made her way down to the kitchen. Sakura drew her bare feet up to the edge of her seat, wrapped her arms around her knees, and watched her new husband.

He hadn't changed out of his tuxedo. He'd taken off his jacket, and rolled crisp white

shirt sleeves up past his elbows. The onyx pearl buttons had been undone to mid-chest, and revealed a mat of hair sprinkled across carved muscles. His shoulders were broad, and demanded the fabric stretch to accommodate.

"Want to help?"

She dug her nails into her palm to give herself a reality boost. "Sure. What are we having?"

111111111111111111111111111111111

They ate in silent for a while

Shisui started to say something, then stopped cold. The sight of her sipping and

enjoying her juice put every muscle in his body in a lock. The blood pounded through his veins. Her tongue licked her lips with such delicate strokes, he wished she tasted something other than the juice .

"Stop drinking the wine like that. You're not in a porno flick, if you are trying to seduce me, Not working ."

He commented sarcastically

She gasped. " I'm not ."

" That's what it seems like from here"

" Well it's not my problem that You'r a pervert"

He chuckled " That's not nice blossom, I'm your husband you know, show some respect"

" Fake husband"

" You should be thankful, cause with your cranky attitude I doubt a real one would agree"

"Says the guy who had never dated"

" That's a different situation"

Sakura took her plate and stood " Thanks for the food sishui"

" No prob, so are you going to sleep ?"

She wanted to say yes just to get away from her sexy fake spoiled rich husband, but she had already slept in the car and it's still 8 o'clock " No, not yet. I'll probably watch something or whatever"

"Poker?"

" What?"

" Wanna play poker with me?"

"What do we play for?"

He stood up and headed toward the stairs. "Money, of course. Unless you're too chicken."

"Fine with me "

He settled by the coffee table. She sat beside him, legs crossed. His fingers flew through the cards with the ease of an expert, shuffling with lightning speed.

"Dealer's choice. Five card stud. Ante up."

"With what?" she asked.

"I told you we're playing for money, how much money it's your choice I can have my butler unlock the safe? Or maybe we'll just play for the family jewels?"

"Very funny. Don't you have any singles lying around?"

His lip quirked. "Sorry blossom. Only hundreds."

"Oh."

She seemed so disappointed he lost the battle and chuckled. "How about we play for something more interesting?"

"I don't play strip poker"

"I meant favors."

His statement caught her attention. Her teeth caught her bottom lip. He watched the action with pure pleasure.

"What kind of favors?" she asked.

"The first one to win three full hands gets a free favor from the other. It can be used any time, like a voucher."

Her face lit up with interest. "You can use the favor toward anything? No rules?"

"No rules."

The challenge drew her in like a pure-blooded gambler on the scent of a long shot. He sensed his victory even before she agreed. Shisui practically licked his lips as she consented, and knew for the next few months he'd finally have the control he needed in this marriage.

He almost laughed at the obvious outcome, but he refused to be merciful. She threw one card out and scooped up a replacement.

He laid down his cards. "Full house."

" My deal "

Shisui gave her credit—she refused to buckle. Kept her emotions firmly hidden. She tossed down a pair of aces and surrendered gracefully to his three fours.

"One more hand," he said.

"I can count. My deal." Her fingers flew over the cards"

...

He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Good hand." He offered her a cocky grin. "But not good enough." He threw down four aces. Then stretched his legs. out in front of him and leaned back. "Nice try, though."

She gaped in astonishment at his cards. "The odds on four aces in five card stud are…oh my God, you cheated!"

He shook his head and made a tsking sound. "Come on, I thought you were a better competitor. Are you a sore loser? Now about my favor…"

Shisui wondered if actual steam leaked from her pores. "Nobody can get four aces unless he palmed the cards. Don't lie to me, because I was thinking of doing it myself!"

"Uchiha's don't cheat honey ."

"But You cheated." Her tone held a twist of wonderment and horror.

He snorted. "If you don't want to pay your debt, say so. Just like a woman to be a bad loser."

She squirmed with hot-blooded emotion. "You're a swindler, Uchiha shisui."

"Prove it."

"I will."

She launched herself over the' coffee table and into his arms. The breath whooshed out of him as she tumbled him back on the carpet and stuck her hand up his shirt sleeves for the suspected planted cards. Shisui grunted as a full female figure pressed flush against every muscle, intent only on finding evidence of foul play. He tried to push her off but she switched her attention to his shirt pockets and he laughed.

fingers slipped into his pants pocket he realized if she delved any deeper she wouldn't come up empty-handed. The laughter eased into a hard twist deep in his gut and with one quick motion he flipped her onto her back, lay on top of her, and pinned both hands beside her head.

Her hair clip had come out during the scuffle. Coal pink curls tumbled over her face and covered one side. Snapping green eyes peeked between the strands, filled with a haughty contempt only she could pull off after tackling him to thethe ground for a wrestling match. Her breasts rose against her fleece top, unbound. Her legs entwined with his.

And he knew that he was in deep trouble.

"I know you have the cards planted. Just admit it and we'll forget this whole thing happened."

"You're crazy, you know," he muttered. "Don't you ever think about consequences of your actions?"

She stuck her bottom lip out and blew a hard breath. The curls obediently slid away from her eyes. "I didn't cheat."

Her mouth pouted. He smothered a curse, and his fingers tightened around her wrists.

"Next time you go tackling a man to the ground, be prepared to take the heat."

Her eyes went wide

The heat in his groin rose to his head like a swarming fog,

until he could only think about the soft body beneath him. Some buried, caveman instinct flared to life and pushed him to make his claim. By law, she already belonged to him.

And tonight was their wedding night.

She challenged him to turnanger to desire, to feel her lips slick and trembling under his, all sweetness and surrender and passion. The normal logic of respecting the deal he made with her flew out of the window, she doesn't want a long term relationship, and it's perfectly fine with him, in fact it's just what he wanted, no love, no strings, but that wouldn't stop him from claiming her.

Sakura felt the man on top of her hold his body in a tight muscle lock. She'd been so intent on their argument she'd forgotten he pinned her to the carpet. She opened her mouth to make another smart remark about bondage, then stopped.

Met his eyes. And sucked in her breath.

Oh, God, Primitive sexual energy swirled between them like a tornado gaining speed and power. His eyes burned with a sheen of fire, half need, half anger as he stared down at her. This should not happen, shisui was not her real husband, they had a deal and as soon as the time come, they will go in their separate ways, she can't get attached to him, it may be just a physical need to him, but to her it may become more, it was always easy for her to fall in love

"shisui ?"

Her voice was raspy. Hesitant. Her nipples pushed against the soft fleece with demand. His gaze raked over her face, her breasts, her exposed stomach. The tension pulled taut between them. He lowered his head. The rush of his breath caressed her lips as he spoke right against her mouth.

"Don't worry blossom this means nothing."

His body contradicted his words as he claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. Her mind fogged, caught between the dull pain of his statement and the pleasure pounding through her in waves.


	4. chapter 4

Hey guys, I know that I said that I won't be finishing this story, but since no one wants to take it, I decided to continue it myself.

So yeah, please read and tell me what you think

The doorbell rang.

The sound ricocheted off the walls. Sishui jerked upward and rolled off sakura like a politician caught in the middle of a sex scandal, muttering some nasty words she hadn't known existed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She blinked at the reserved demeanor of a man who two seconds ago had been all romantic. He calmly buttoned his shirt and waited for her response. Except for the bulge in his black pants, he looked entirely unaffected by the episode.

The heavy meal lurched in her stomach and sakura fought past the nausea. She took a deep yoga breath and sat up, pulling down her top. "Sure. Answer the door."

He stared at her for a few moments, as if checking to see if he believed her facade, then nodded and walked out of the room.

She mashed her fingers against her lips and tried to hold it together. She'd made a monumental mistake. Obviously, her recent celibacy had caused her hormones to go insane, until any man who touched her set her off like a firecracker. His last statement flashed in her mind with a mocking finality :This means nothing.

She heard conversation in the hallway. A tall, leggy brunette entered the room with the ease of someone who knew. the house well. Sakura stared at one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

Chorus girl legs started with black platform heels and disappeared under a pair of silk trousers. Her slim hips were encircled with a silver chain belt, and a metallic stretchy top molded to her small breasts, dipping at the neckline and exposing the top of her shoulders. Her long raven hair fell down her back in a mass of perfect waves. Not a frizzy curl in sight. Her eyes were a startling emerald color, with long, black lashes. Her full lips set off high cheekbones and she radiated an air of relaxed elegance. She looked around the room, then focused on sakura .

The goddess turned to shisui with an air of apology. Even her voice was a husky reminder of sex. "I just had to see her shisui, I just couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that you'd actually get married ."

With horror, she realized this woman not only was in a relationship with shisui , but actually cared about him. The obvious hurt shimmering in those eyes accused her woman to woman for stealing her man. Part of Sakura watched the scene from above with actual humor. It was like an episode of The Real Housewives.

She rose and looked up at the skinny goddess who towered over her. She dug deep for composure and pretended she wore real clothes and not a gym outfit. "I understand," she said formally." how did you get past security?"

Artfully tousled curls slid over one shoulder. The tall girl reached out and pressed something in shisui's hand. "I still had my key and the security code. After you told me you were going to marry, well, things got a bit intense."

The words pummeled Sakura's sensitive skin like wasp stings. To hell with this. She refused to allow the jerk to continue a relationship on the side when they had signed a contract. Therefore, she needed to say something, however her jerk of a husband beat her to it..

"Gabby you better go home"

He looked as composed as ever.

The brunette eyes were filled with tears when she spoke this time.

" How dare you!, how dare you do this to me?? All of my friends made fun of me thanks to you, you...Worthless jerk, I just can't believe you left me _

She said pointing to herself _for this ugly creature _ she said while pointing to sakura"

Now sakura was about to feel sympathy for the girl, but not anymore, not after that comment.

Shisui sighed "We'v never had anything between us, to Begin with Gaby, please get out

" No " she Screamed while crossing her arms" Not going anywhere until you answer me wanker. "

Sakura chuckled at the insult and both looked at her

" Oh sorry for the interruption, go on guys "

The tall girl was about to say something when shisui stopped her" Gab, if you don't leave this minute I'm calling the police "

The girl eyes went wide with surprise, and she turned to look away from the man in front of her" I'll go, but this is not the end, you'll pay for what you did Uchih"

With that being said, she walked out of the house but not before yelling "You'r nothing but a dog with a double dock Uchiha" leaving a very angry shisui and a laughing Sakura

" hhhhh, can't believe she called you Wanker,... And à dog with double dick, what does that even mean"

"This is not funny"

He sounded serious but sakura kept laughing.

Shisui narrowed his eyes "She called you ugly creature too"

Sakura glared at the Uchiha " better than a dog with a double dick and a wanker"

"You'r not dropping that are you?"

"No, why should I?"

Shisui smiled at her "She's just crazy, sorry fro the interruption, where were we before she came?"

Now sakura remembered where were they, oh right, she was about to do the mistake of her life.

She eyed her tall attractive smirking husband _the most beautiful mistake ever_

She said to herself.

" I was going to sleep, you I don't know "

1111111111111111111111111111111


End file.
